


Teasing

by binchb



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, i dont know how to tag this, slight nsfw, they just like to annoy each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchb/pseuds/binchb
Summary: Lestat loves to mess with Louis.





	Teasing

At times, Lestat takes a second to dwell on his surroundings. He’s pleased with the life that he’s made for himself, leaning back on a plush velvet couch and watching Louis who’s lost in a book. He has an urge to bother him, to yell and startle him, but he pushes it down. He can hear Claudia babble upstairs, responding to imaginary conversations with her doll. He almost thinks that it’s serene, the three of them living together like a family. Lestat scoffs at the idea of Louis being his husband, but no matter what he says he knows that at this point Louis is more of a companion to him than anything less. 

Lestat peers at Louis through wisps of blond hair, stretching silently across the couch. He’s decided to mess with him subtlety, staring at Louis until he gives him attention, but he’s too deep into reading to notice. What a sorry excuse for vampire, Lestat thinks, holding his tongue from ruining his prank with insults. 

“You’re staring,” Louis comments, not looking up from his book.

“And what if I am?”

Louis ignores him with a turn of his page, so Lestat changes positions, letting his legs dangle over the couch and leaning his neck back, baring it. When Louis finally casts a glance his way he does a double take.

“What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Lestat lets his eyes flutter closed, combing a hand through his golden hair.

“Stop that!” Louis hisses, scandalized. He’s so dramatic, Lestat knows he’s seen worse. He almost dares to call Louis cute when he wears such a flustered look, the newly acquired blood rushes to his face and paints his cheeks with a red tint. It always amazes Lestat, how human he manages to look, even after all these years.

“Come here, Louis,” he beckons, leaning his head on his fist and summoning Louis with a sway of his finger. Louis stares at him, unamused. “I need to tell you something, and I don’t want Claudia to hear it.”

Louis gets up, slowly closing his book and walking over to Lestat. When he gets to him, he leans down and Lestat reaches up to his warm neck. In an instant he captures Louis’ lips in a seering kiss, and Louis immediately melts, crawling on top of the blond. Lestat appreciates how warm Louis is after he feeds, especially now that he’d given up feeding on rats and moved to humans as he should. Lestat remembers the night Louis came home from the first time he’d fed on a human, he had stood in the doorframe nearly glowing. Lestat had never been so pleased.

Louis groans when Lestat slides a cold hand down his back on top of his shirt, and bats his hand away as it reaches the base of his spine. Lestat pulls away to laugh at Louis’ uncomfort, but when he leans back in Louis pulls back further.

“Too cold for you?” Lestat says, purposefully running his icy hands up to Louis’ neck and jaw. “Come hunting with me, it’ll warm us both up.”

“I already went,” Louis replies with a glare. Lestat already knows he’d never go out to feed with him unless he had to, but he loves to get under Louis’ skin. He sits up and pulls Louis to him, resuming the kiss and touching Louis with his cold hands as much as he can, which earns him a few hard bites on his lips. They stay molded together for some time, until Lestat starts biting at Louis’ neck and Louis gets too loud, which makes Claudia stop her playing upstairs. They both hear her light footsteps in the upstairs hall, and before Louis can collect himself, Lestat shoves him off to the other side of the couch. He smirks at a still panting Louis, and leaves the flat before Claudia can even come downstairs.

-

It’s a hot Louisiana evening, and Lestat is plotting. The local theatre is hosting “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” tonight, and Lestat had already planned to bring Louis along to see it. He stands in the doorframe of Louis’ bedroom, and watches as Louis sleeps the night away. Lestat holds back a sneer, it disgusts him that Louis still holds on to his human qualities so dearly, especially when he naps. They’re vampires, there was no need for napping. And he knew that Louis had been up earlier to feed, so there shouldn’t be any reason for him to be tired.

Lestat stands over Louis’ sleeping form, staring at his tranquil face for a moment. His pink lips are slightly parted, and his hair curled around his face which radiated warmth. If he hadn’t put so much thought into his plan, he might have let Louis sleep for a little longer. Oh well.

“Wake up. Louis.”

“What is it,” Louis stirs as he’s roughly shaken awake, and feels a pang of dread when he sees Lestat over him, fully dressed in evening wear. “What do you want?”

“The theatre is showing Shakespeare tonight, see it with me.”

Louis fights back a groan, sitting up. He knows it isn’t a question, but seeing plays with Lestat is one of the few times where he’s pleasant and quiet, so he agrees to go with him. When he’s dressed, they leave the flat together and Lestat nearly pulls him through the city crowds. Lestat wants to laugh, like this they look like two ordinary gentlemen simply attending a play. They settle into their box seats, and Lestat is nearly buzzing from excitement for the play, and the privacy of their seats.

He does nothing for the first half of the play, getting too immersed in the story and the acting. The costumes and the painted settings enthrall him, and Louis is so still next to him that he almost forgets he’s there. It isn’t until the faeries kiss, and the romance of it moves Lestat out of his trance and he decides he wants to play a little with Louis. He silently slides an arm around his companion and twirls the black hairs that curl at the nape of Louis’ neck. 

“Lestat,” Louis warns in a whisper, keeping his eyes trained on the show as Lestat leans in close to the nape of his neck. Lestat rests a hand on Louis’ thigh and presses slow kisses up his neck to his ear, testing him. He thinks he’s won when Louis finally turns his attention to him, but is shocked when Louis quickly pulls him in to a hard kiss. It’s over as quick as it started, but the intensity of it and the hotness from both their now-shining lips is enough to leave Lestat jarred and aching.

“Enough,” Louis says, casting him once last look before looking back to the play. He doesn’t look at Lestat again, but he intertwines their hands and they don’t let go of each other, even when they slip out of the theatre and retire home. 

-

That morning Lestat finds himself sprawled out in bed on top of Louis, thoroughly fucked and panting. All he can see are strands of Louis’s raven hair against his neck, and feel Louis’ arm wrap around his bare, sweaty back. They never say anything to each other in the moments after sex, and Lestat especially isn’t about to say something after he’s lost at his own game. But did he really lose, if he’s satisfied right now? He pushes the thought out of his mind and huffs into Louis’ shoulder before he tries to get up, but Louis tightens his hold. The sun is rising soon and Lestat doesn’t want to deal with the sentiment of everything, so he bites Louis’ shoulder hard enough for him to loosen his grip. 

He slides out of Louis’ bed and slips on his sleep clothes, giving Louis one last glance before leaving. Their eyes meet and Lestat almost feels something like guilt, or is it longing? Maybe it’s the memory of them sharing a coffin when they first met suddenly coming back to him, but something compels Lestat speak.

“Goodnight, Louis.”

“Goodnight, Lestat.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! it's 4am and i've only proofread this 2 times!
> 
> i'm on part two of the first book currently and i love lestat and louis so much already, so i peeped the tag and saw that ppl are still writing fics of this series in 2019 so i was like "i MUST. do this." anyways, thanks again!


End file.
